1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a probe for testing components of an electromagnetic radiating system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a near field probe in an antenna coupler that is designed to test installed components of an electromagnetic radiating system by coupling from the system to perform the test.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is currently a need for a near field probe for use in testing installed components of an electromagnetic radiating system on the SM-1 missile. Specifically, the probe should be designed to provide an accurate voltage response as a function of frequency for the radiating system on the SM-1 missile when the probe is positioned in the SM-1 DC coupler.
The probe previously used to test the components of the radiating system for the SM-1 missile had serious reliability problems in that the probe's diode detectors would fail and were very expensive to replace. Further, there is no longer a manufacturer for the probe, necessitating a more reliable but less costly replacement for the probe.